A Second Chance
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: The Narnians all watched, observing the High King as he held the body of their Gentle Queen, and his eldest sister. What happens when you lose someone you love? You've got no second chance...usually. No pairings, just bonding. T to be safe...


**This will probably be a controversial fic, but an idea I've always had, anyway. It might be against what was established as C.S. Lewis law of Narnia, but I dare you to continue to read, regardless. Do you accept?**

**I do not own Narnia, nor do I own Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, or the Wardrobe. Sorry, I can't sell what I don't own. **

His blue eyes stared out at the horizon, a tear falling from them, unwelcome and unbidden. Without brushing it away, his fingers shakily touched his cheek, feeling the damp trail, and a low sob left his lips.

Peter stood, clad in black, on the parapet of The Cair. He could see the banners all waving in the wind. _Her _banners. An ivory horn, a bow, and a quiver full or arrows were pictured on the material, adorned onto the fabric, along with her title. _Queen Susan the Gentle. _His beloved sister.

His hands gripped his black tunic until his knuckles were white, and he bit into his lip to prevent the sobs he was so desperately fighting back. His eyes scanned the courtyard, as though waiting for someone, or something, to suddenly appear. But no one came.

A voice came from behind him, choked, and sorrowful. "Peter…" He turned slowly, to meet his younger brother. Edmund bowed his head, and Peter was reminded of the resemblance between the middle Pevensies. "Peter…it's not healthy to be alone right now."

Peter shook his head, looking out over the courtyard once more. "I can't help it, Ed. There is a vital part of our family missing, and nothing will ever bring her back. Ed…_she's _gone." Another tear freed itself from its watery prison, and Peter frowned.

He heard the sob behind him, and guilt almost pushed him to his knees. Turning, Peter embraced his brother, allowing Edmund to break down. Peter let his own tears fall, and his mind drifted back to the day he saw every night…

_It was an attack from an unknown enemy, one they hadn't expected. Susan and Lucy refused to flee the castle, instead choosing to fight alongside their brothers. Peter walked in to meet Susan after she dressed for the battle, allowing Edmund to take care of Lucy._

_He frowned as he saw his eldest sister, dressed in the only clothes they were able to give to the women – breeches and a blouse. A leather vest was strapped over the shirt, her quiver slung onto her back, and a sword belted low on her hips. The sight made him shudder._

_Susan narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. "Don't give me that look, Peter. You may be the eldest, but it doesn't become you." She smiled, shrugging, and continued to plait her hair back, reaching the middle of her back. "I am twenty one now, after all. Does that count for nothing, brother?"_

_Peter smiled in return, and nodded. "As your king, I must obey your wishes. But as your brother, I am entitled to disapproving glances, and concern. Just…be safe, Su. That's all I ask. If you insist on fighting with the sword, just remember what Edmund and I taught you. And if you insist on using the blade, stay nearby. Please."_

_Susan nodded, stepping forward to embrace him tightly. She touched his cheek as she released him, a smile playing on her full lips, and nodded again. "I'll be nearby. Be safe."_

_Then the battle began._

_Peter watched his sister stand with the archers, her bow raised, and caught sight of Lucy lingering in one of the towers, watching her siblings with the wisdom of someone older than seventeen. Edmund was placed in charge of another group of soldiers._

"_Archers, fit arrows!" Susan's cry rang through the air, and Peter watched in sick fascination as the archers fitted the arrows to the string. "Aim…fire!" Arrows rained down on the opposing army. _

_Some fell with the first wave of arrows, some with the second, but many survived. Peter drew his sword from its sheath, catching Susan's eye. She shouldered her bow, drawing her sword, and nodding as Peter inhaled._

"_For Narnia…and for Aslan!" His usual battle cry echoed through the variety of creatures, and they made their way down to meet the attacking army as they broke through the defenses of Cair Paravel. _

_Catching sight of his brunette sister every so often, Peter fought all who dared oppose him. And nothing stayed his hand…until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Susan. Her blade was protruding from the enemy before her, but she was unaware of the blade slicing through the air behind her._

_Sprinting towards her, knowing it was too late, he fought to gain speed. Time itself seemed to slow as a shout left his lips, "Susan!" Her gaze snapped up to meet his as she pulled her blade from her enemy, and she went to turn. _

_Too late._

_A cry tore from her throat, heart wrenching and full of agony, as a sword appeared in her stomach. The point was covered with blood, cutting through the leather of her vest with ease. It slid back through as her attacker withdrew it._

_Susan gasped for breath, her eyes wide and beginning to fill with tears, as she swayed. Peter swung his sword through the air, instantly decapitating the creature who dared harm his little sister in such a way. _

_He caught Susan as she began to topple forwards, and pulled open her vest with shaking hands. Sobs ripped out of his mouth as he cradled her head in his lap, and she struggled for breath, eyes beginning to glaze over._

"_Susan…Su…don't do this…" Peter sobbed, his face contorted in anguish. Looking around, he began to shout. "Lucy! Medic! Lucy!" No one heard over the dying screams around him, and Peter looked down at his sister._

_She looked down at her stab wound, beginning to almost sob the air in choking breaths, and Peter carefully covered the gash with his hands. Blood began to coat them, but he didn't care, still watching her._

_Unable to touch her back, the other opening, Peter leant down, kissing his sister's damp forehead. Sobbing, he stroked her cheek with bloody fingers. Susan opened her mouth, trying to whisper something. Peter leaned his ear against her mouth, and heard it._

"_I'm…sorry…"_

_Peter jerked up, low sobs shaking his entire body, and he cupped his sister's face in his hands as her eyes glazed over completely, and her body went limp. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, and Peter cried out as the loss of a sister ripped through him. _

_As he stood, he scooped her body up, cradling her head against his shoulder, and everyone around stopped. The Narnians all watched, observing the High King as he held the body of their Gentle Queen, and his eldest sister. Two screams of loss, from a younger brother and a younger sister, ripped the hearts of the Narnians to pieces._

_And all hell broke loose between the two armies. _

Peter clasped his brother to him, unaware of the waves of tears falling, and shook his head to break free of the memories. Every night, he watched her die, heard her cry, heard her dying words, and the screams from his remaining siblings as they saw her body.

Edmund finally released him, sniffing. "I thought it might be beneficial if we were to look for the White Stag. Something to take our mind off…things." At Peter's skeptical gaze, Edmund seemed to grow smaller. "It's been three weeks, Peter. If we don't attempt to rebuild things…they'll fall apart."

Peter nodded. "Ask Lucy to dress then, and I'll meet you at the stables." Edmund nodded, leaving, and Peter sighed. He glanced at the banners, and exhaled heavily. Frowning, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Susan. I failed you."

Leaving the parapet, he changed quickly, and fled to the stables. Lucy was already waiting there, her long hair threaded into a single braid, and in riding skirts. She forced herself to smile at him, and Peter enveloped her in his tight embrace.

"Oh, Lu, I'm sorry…" He touched her cheek. "I should have been around more. Forgive me…?" Lucy sniffed, nodding, and he ruffled her hair playfully as Edmund mounted his horse. Peter followed his movements, and almost as though in a trance, copied everything his siblings did.

He rode fast, but he wasn't really riding. He surveyed the scenery, but he wasn't really seeing. He spoke to his family, but he wasn't really speaking. It was as though he had become detached. Peter Pevensie from High King Peter the Magnificent. And the only person who could unite those characters was long gone.

Finally, Peter realized that Edmund and Lucy had stopped and dismounted. Something resembling a metal tree was planted before them, with a light attached. _A lantern_, said the voice of someone Peter knew well, clear in his mind. Female, accented, commanding…yet _gentle_.

"Lucy!" Edmund's cry caught Peter's attention, and he realized Edmund was chasing the only female Pevensie left through the trees. Sprinting, Peter followed, half amused, half exasperated with his younger siblings.

Then, suddenly, they weren't surrounded by trees, but coats. Peter heard the murmuring of his brother and sister. Lucy was speaking. "Oh, it can't be…but maybe…maybe we've found our way _back_…"

Tripping over something, Peter tumbled out of the wardrobe and hit the floor, hard. Crying out, he glanced at Edmund and Lucy to make sure they were okay. He did a double take as he saw a twelve year old boy watching him, accompanied by an eleven year old girl.

Touching his face, Peter could feel the difference in himself, too. He was but a sixteen year old. He had lost six years, almost seven, in less than a minute. The thought both disturbed and fascinated him. But there was also another matter…how could he tell his mother about Susan?

Looking up towards the door, the Professor stood there. And beside him…a fifteen year old with dark hair, pinned sensibly at one side, and a blouse, skirt, and cardigan. Azure eyes sparkled with tears as they flickered over each sibling in turn.

Susan smiled, and bit her lip. "Is anyone at all glad to see me?" Lucy promptly burst into tears, running towards her sister, and jumping into her arms. Biting back the reflex of the shout to be careful of Susan's injuries, Peter realized she was completely well. As though a sword had never cut through her porcelain skin.

Edmund was next, stumbling up, and embracing his older sister. She touched his head as he began to sob into her shoulder, and a tear made its way down her cheek as she fought to contain her own emotions.

Releasing Edmund, Susan looked at Peter, waiting for him to move. Peter lunged forward, not caring if he stumbled, and hurtled towards her. Embracing her with enough strength to lift her off the ground, he began to sob.

"I thought…I saw…" Peter buried his face in the gray cardigan. "You died in my arms, Su. I didn't…couldn't…save you…how is this possible?" Susan let out a watery laugh, still stroking his back, and trying to calm him. But Peter wouldn't be calmed. He had seen her die, touched her blood, held her corpse…he had listened to her dying words. And he had failed her.

Susan sighed. "It hurt, I'll admit, but for only a few moments. I heard Aslan, curiously enough. He told me that everyone deserved a second chance, and I was sent here. I've been out of the wardrobe for about fifteen minutes. Long enough to tell the Professor about everything." Peter let her go, still sobbing, and Susan forced a smile. "I am sorry about what you went through. I should have been more careful…"

Peter cut her off. "Su…please, don't. We've been given a second chance. Rather than reminiscing about why we need a second chance, can we just take it for what it is?" She nodded.

Lucy spoke up, "How about we take Su for what she is?"

Susan frowned, "And what exactly am I?" She exchanged a glance with Peter, and Peter was reminded of why he missed his eldest sister. They were the tag team, the parents, the package deal. They stuck together…but divided, he fell, and fell hard.

Peter replied, hugging his sister to him again, and inviting Edmund and Lucy in for a group hug. He smiled, breathing in the sweet scent of the sister he had lost but been given back, and answered.

"A miracle."

**I know, it's kinda not right that Susan still be alive. But it was an idea I played around with, and it's sort of AU, but I loved writing this. Even if I nearly cried. Not a Peter/Su, but I love the bonding between them, so that's all.**

**Please review, "For Narnia…and for Aslan!"**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**

_**Playlist**_

_**- Valentine's Day (Linkin Park)**_

_**- Rest Of My Life (Less Than Jake)**_

_**- My Tourniquet (Evanescence)**_

_**- Miracles Happen (Myra)**_


End file.
